1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function peripheral (MFP) which includes a printer such as an electrophotographic type printer with a heater and can execute a plurality of jobs including a print job using the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an MFP including a printer such as an electrophotographic type printer with a heater, it is necessary to maintain the operational temperature of the heater at a predetermined level in order to perform printing. Thus, much power is consumed in a state in which printing is performed.
Under the circumstances, a power save mode is provided in many cases. In the power save mode, the heater is turned off, or the temperature of the heater is maintained at a standby temperature lower than the operational temperature. Thus, power consumption is reduced.
When some job needs to be executed, the power save mode is turned off. Once the power save mode is turned off, the temperature of the heater is raised. If the temperature of the heater reaches its operational temperature, the MFP has come in the ready state and is capable of executing the job.
Even where a job which does not require the printer is executed, the job cannot be executed until the elevation of temperature is completed, and a useless standby time will pass. Moreover, even where a job which does not require the printer is executed, the power save mode is turned off and, as a result, useless power will be consumed.
The object of the present invention is to quickly execute a job from a state in which a power save mode is turned on, and to make effective use of the power save function, thereby further saving power.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a multi-function peripheral which can execute a plurality of kinds of jobs including printing of an image, comprising: a printer having a heater and performing the printing in a state in which the temperature of the heater is a predetermined temperature; a power saving process section which turns on a power saving mode in which the temperature of the heater is made lower than the predetermined temperature, when a predetermined condition has been met, and turns off the power saving mode when a job has occurred; and a continuous process section which causes the power saving process section to continue the power saving mode, when a job has occurred in a state in which the power saving mode is turned on by the power saving process section if the job that has occurred is a job which does not use the printer.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a control method for controlling a multi-function peripheral which can execute a plurality of kinds of jobs including printing of an image by a printer having a heater and performing the printing in a state in which the temperature of the heater is a predetermined temperature, wherein a power saving mode, in which the temperature of the heater is made lower than the predetermined temperature, is turned on when a predetermined condition has been met, and turned off when a job has occurred, and the power saving process section is caused to continue the power saving mode, when a job has occurred in a state in which the power saving mode is turned on if the job that has occurred is a job which does not use the printer.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.